26 anos!
by Magalegal
Summary: 26 anos depois de um acontecimento importante! Huddyzinha...
1. Chapter 1

**26 anos atrás...**

_Ela tinha 20 anos, estava no 3º ano de Medicina, deitada numa cama de hospital. Ela não estava doente; ela daria a vida a duas criança. Sim, gêmeos! Ela estava radiante, mas assustada, pois ainda estava no sétimo mês de gestação. Ela não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com seus bebês._

_O pai? Bom o pai nem sabia que seria pai..._

_As horas iam passando e a dor aumentando, sua mãe estava lá - a contra gosto, pois não queria que a filha tivesse filhos, ainda mais sem a presença de um pai._

_Na hora do parto houve complicações, levaram os bebês para outra sala e ela com o coração apertado. E segundos depois ouviu algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre:_

_Arlene: Eles não sobreviveram..._

**26 anos depois...**

Nascia uma dia bonito em Princeton naquele 30 de março. O sol saia preguiçoso de trás das nuvens brancas, dando um tom alaranjado no céu azul.

Cuddy já estava no hospital fazendo suas coisas normalmente, mas esse não era um dia qualquer e ela sabia disso. Por várias vezes ela tentou não lembrar da dor, da angustia que passou nesse mesmo dia, só que há 26 anos atrás. Com a chegada de Rachel, as coisas melhoraram muito, mas esse dia era dela, era deles, era pra ser diferente, mas aconteceu tudo errado!

O que ela fez de errado para não ver seus filhos nascerem, crescerem? Ela deu tanto amor e carinho durante a gestação e nem teve a chance de segura-los em seus braços? A vida as vezes é injusta.

Ela passou o dia todo em seu escritório, não queria ver ninguém, mas as 5 da tarde alguém entra correndo.

Rachel: Mamãe! - sempre sorrindo - cheguei! - pulou no colo da mãe.

Cuddy: Oi amor! - deu uma abraço apertado na filha - como foi a escola?

Rachel: Lega! Teve bolo!

Cuddy: Teve? Por que? - dando toda sua atenção para a pequena de 4 anos.

Rachel: Foi aniversário do Doug, ele fez assim - e fez o numero 5 com a mão.

Cuddy: Tudo isso? Uau! Você também vai fazer 5 anos, mas só em outubro.

Rachel: E vai ter bolo? - toda fofa.

Cuddy: Vai sim! - enchendo a filha de beijos - cadê o House?

Rachel: Ele foi na sala do tio Wilson.

Sala do Wilson.

Wilson: O que você fez agora?

House: Nada! Mas você não está achando a Cuddy estranha?

Wilson: Bom, ela ficou no escritório o dia todo. A chamei pra tomar uma café e ela disse que não queria.

House: Exatamente! E é sempre nos 3 últimos dias do mês que ela fica assim.

Wilson: Ela está na TPM ou coisa do tipo? - lendo alguns relatórios.

House: Não, na TPM ela fica louca e agora ela está triste.

Wilson: Você tem certeza que não fez nada? Esqueceu alguma data de vocês, não tirou o lixo, sei lá!

House: Não. Desde de dezembro eu venho observando que ela fica assim entre os dias 28 a 30.

Wilson: 28 a 30?

House: É! - curioso - você sabe de alguma coisa?

Wilson: Não! Talvez seja coisa da sua cabeça, mas se você realmente acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa, você devia perguntar a ela e não fazer uma tabela dos dias que ela fica estranha.

House saiu da sala do amigo e foi pra sala de Lisa.

Rachel: Gregory! - pulou nele.

House: Oi Litlle Monster! O tio Wilson tem uma surpresa pra você lá na sala dele.

Rachel: Uma surpresa? - com os olhos brilhando - o que é?

House: Se eu contar, deixa de ser surpresa! Vai lá!

Rachel: Ok! - saiu correndo.

Cuddy: O Wilson não tem nada pra ela, tem?

House: Não - sorriu.

Cuddy: Ele e a Rachel vão te matar - sorriu também.

House: É bom te ver sorrindo - chegou perto dela - o que você tem?

Cuddy: Eu? Nada! - mentiu.

House: Lisa, você sabe que eu sei quando você mente, mas vou respeitar o que você está sentindo e vou acreditar no 'nada'!

Ela olhou pra ele, o abraçou e chorou muito!

Longe dali, em Boston, numa casa de luxo, num bairro alto padrão, Michael e Emily Grant ajudavam nos preparativos para a festa de aniversário de seus filhos.

Michael Grant era um promotor de justiça famoso e Emily Grant era juíza.

Michael: Que horas eles vão chegar?

Emily: A Jessica chega no vôo das 18 e o do Evan as 18:30. O Victor já está no aeroporto esperando.

A campainha toca.

Rebecca: Oi sogra! - falou baixo, pois estava com o Will, seu filho de 6 meses, no colo.

Emily: Ele está dormindo?

Rebecca: Finalmente! - cansada - ele não dormir quase nada essa noite com cólica.

Emily: E vocês acharam que cuidar de criança é fácil? - brincou - quer colocar ele na cama?

Rebecca: Eu quero - ela subiu e colocou o filho no quarto e desceu - oi sogro!

Michael: Oi Becca! - abraçando a nora - como vai meu neto?

Rebecca: Ele está bem, só que essa noite ele estava com cólica, mas nada de mais!

Rebecca Holt era jornalista e a namorada de longa data de Evan.

Rebecca: Cadê o Brian?

Michael: Ele está na Califórnia com meu pai - arrumando alguma coisa na cozinha.

Rebecca: Ah! - ajudando - eu falei com o Betô e ele conseguiu um vôo mais cedo.

Emily: O vôo das 18:30 né?!

Rebecca: Isso! Eu avisei o Victor.

Emily: E ele nos avisou! - sorriu.

Aos poucos os convidados chegavam.

Emily: Será que eles vão gostar? - ansiosa para ver os filhos.

Michael: Conhecendo os dois, eu diria que o Betô vai gostar e a Jess não! - riu.

Emily: Também acho que ela não vai gostar! - abraçou o marido - mas ela vai ter que ficar na festa.

No aeroporto.

Victor Blake, engenheiro civil, aguardava a namorada e o cunhado na porta do desembarque.

Ele chegou as 17:50 e o cunhado saio as 18:50.

Victor: Até que enfim! - cansado de ficar em pé.

Evan: Já ta reclamando? - abraçando o cunhado - nem demorei; não tinha bagagem! Cadê a Jess?

Victor: Alfândega! - foram para outra porta de desembarque.

Evan: Ela trouxe a Europa nas bagagens? - sorriu.

Victor: Talvez - sorriu também - e como foi a feira?

Evan: Foi boa! - abriu o sorriso - amo essas feiras!

Evan "Betô" Grant, adorava carros novos e antigos, tinha duas oficinas e sempre que podia, ia em feiras de carros antigos.

Uma hora depois, Jessica aparece empurrando dois carrinhos cheio de coisas.

Jessica: Uma ajudinha, por favor!

Evan: Tudo bem que você ficou 3 meses viajando, mas não precisava trazer tudo o que você via! - empurrando um carrinho.

Jessica: Esqueci que você era engraçado - sem rir.

Victor: Oi amor! - abriu os braços para ela.

Jessica: Olá! - e o abraçou - senti sua falta!

Victor: Eu também!

Evan: Gay! Será que podemos ir? Quero ver meu filho crescer!

Jessica: Como você é exagerado! - resmungando.

Evan: E como você é chata!

E foram para o carro.

Jessica Grant, irmã gêmea de Evan, sua paixão era a arte. Ela ficou 3 meses viajando pela Europa para aprender mais.

Evan: Parabéns irmã! - deu um tapa na cabeça dela.

Jessica: Idiota! - revidou o tapa - parabéns! - e os dois olharam para o Victor.

Victor: Eu não posso dar parabéns agora - sorriu.

Evan: Festa! - gritou do banco de trás.

Jessica: Não! - de cara feia - festa não! Eu to cansada!

Evan: Nem parece que você é minha irmã; toda sem ânimo, chata, velha!

Jessica: Eu sabia que tinha algo! - ignorando o irmão - a mãe não me ligou hoje, nem ninguém.

Evan: Ela não me ligou também!

Jessica: Ahh... - passou as mãos no rosto - eu quero dormir!

Evan: Por que você não dormiu no avião?

Jessica: Porque tinha uma criança idiota que não calava a boca e a mãe mais idiota ainda, não conseguia controlar a desgraça da criança!

Evan: E você ainda quer ter filhos com ela? - perguntou pro cunhado. Rindo.

Victor: É um risco que quero correr! - sorriu.

Eles chegaram em casa, estava tudo escuro.

Jessica: Odeio festa surpresa - gritou propositalmente na porta.

Todos: SURPRESA! - tinha umas 25 pessoas.

Evan: Festa! - se jogando na galera.

Emily: Parabéns filho - o abraçando.

Evan: Obrigada mãe! - beijando-a.

Emily: Parabéns Jess! - abrindo os braços pra filha.

Jessica: Odeio festa surpresa, mãe! - abraçando.

Michael: A gente ouviu seu grito! - abraçando também.

Jessica: Sabendo disso por que vocês fizeram? - ainda indignada.

Evan: Cala a boca e curti a festa! - com o filho no colo.

Eles receberam os parabéns; Evan todo sorridente e Jessica nem tanto, que depois dos parabéns, foi para o quarto.

Victor: Melhora a carinha, amor - todo carinhoso, sentando ao lado dela - é seu aniversario!

Jessica: O meu e de todos que nasceram nessa data! - seca.

Victor: Seu mau humor vai melhorar se eu pedir pra você casar comigo? - sorriu.

Jessica: Oi? - o olhou confusa.

Victor: Casa comigo? - tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

Jessica: Você está falando sério? - levantou.

Victor: Sim! - se ajoelhou - Jessica Grant, casa comigo?

Jessica: Sim! - pulou no pescoço dele - sim, claro, claro que sim!

Victor: Estava com medo de você recusar - aliviado.

Jessica: Nunca amor! - o beijou - eu amo meu Vitinho! - ela era toda apaixonada por ele.

Victor: A gente pode falar pro seus pais amanhã.

Jessica: Por que amanhã?

Victor: Porque hoje é aniversário do seu irmão também!

Jessica: E?

Victor: E você quer falar pra todos que estão aqui? - ela pensou.

Jessica: É melhor falar amanhã - sorriu.

Os dois voltaram para a festa, Jessica ficou mais sociável e a festa foi rolando.

Emily: Vamos cantar 'Parabéns'! - chamou os convidados.

Jessica: Pra que mãe? A gente não tem mais 10 anos!

Evan: Vamos cantar 'Parabéns' - tapando a boca da irmã.

Cantado o 'Parabéns', os convidados foram embora e os moradores da casa ficaram conversando.

Evan: Adorei a festa, mãe! - sentado ao lado dela.

Michael: Eu que tive a idéia! - 'indignado'.

Evan: Obrigado, pai! Foi a melhor idéia que o senhor teve! - riu.

Michael: Obrigado! - sorriu - e você, meu anjo, gostou?

Jessica: Não! - séria.

Emily: Meu Deus, Jessica! - brava - você tem que ser bocuda assim? Você não pode ser grata por algo que fizemos para você?

Jessica bufou e foi para o quintal.

Evan: Eu falo com ela - foi atrás da irmã.

No enorme quintal, Evan viu Jessica sentada na beira da piscina.

Evan: Vamos nadar? - sentou ao lado dela.

Jessica: Não - triste - vai lá com a sua família.

Evan: Você é minha família!

Jessica: Por que ela faz isso?

Evan: Sejamos sinceros que você foi grossa e com todo mundo!

Jessica: Eu sempre sou grossa! Ai quando não agrada, ela joga na minha cara que sou adotada!

Evan: Ela não disse isso!

Jessica: 'Você não pode ser grata por algo que fizemos para você?', foi o que ela disse.

Evan: Ela se referia a festa!

Jessica: Acho que não foi só a festa.

Evan: Você está ficando paranóica Jess! - sorriu - não vamos estragar nosso aniversario por má interpretação. Vamos entrar - levantou.

Jessica: Eu quero procurar nossos pais biológicos.

Evan: O que?

Jessica: Isso mesmo.

Evan: Por que? - sentou de novo.

Jessica: Porque sim! Vai que eu me encaixo na família deles!

Evan: Você sabe o significado de 'adoção'?

Jessica: Evan... - tentou argumentar.

Evan: Adoção, do grego 'sua mãe não te quis'! - falou sério.

Jessica: To falando sério!

Evan: Eu também estou! Nenhuma mãe teria um filho e entregaria para a adoção por filantropia! - bravo - ainda mais gêmeos! Você já tem uma mãe e um pai e eles estão ali dentro te amando porque querem e não porque foram obrigados a amar!

Jessica: Eu não vou deixar de ser filha deles, mas eu quero saber quem são meus pais de verdade! Eu tenho esse direito!

Evan: Seus 'pais verdadeiros' tiraram esse direito de você, quando eles nos abandonaram 10 dias depois que nós nascemos!

Jessica: Não me importa! Eu quero saber e vou com ou sem você!

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Evan: Você é teimosa!

Jessica: Eu sei!

Evan: Eu vou com você!

Jessica: Sério? - surpresa.

Evan: Eu sou seu irmão e eles são meus pais também! E eu também quero estar lá pra dizer na sua cara 'eu te disse'!

Jessica: Obrigada! - abraçou o irmão - Ah! Adivinha.

Evan: Você está grávida!

Jessica: Não! - tipo 'que absurdo!' - o Victor me pediu em casamento!

Evan: Jura? - feliz - até que enfim! Ela já estava te enrolando há muito tempo! 6 anos é muita coisa!

Jessica: Diz o homem que enrola minha melhor amiga há 11 anos! - sorriu.

Evan: Você não precisa casar pra ser feliz! É só você ser feliz com a pessoa que você ama!

Jessica: Obrigada por suas palavras sinceras sobre meu casamento!

Evan: Não me refiro a seu casamento! Me refiro a todos!

E os dois ficaram conversando lá fora por um bom tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Os dois entraram.

Evan: Família, a Jess tem algo a dizer.

Jessica: Sim! - todos a olharam - duas coisas na verdade: 1ª Victor e eu vamos nos casar!

Emily: Jura? - feliz - parabéns! - foi abraçar a filha.

Michael: Até que enfim você vai parar de enrolar minha filha! - abraçando o genro.

Evan: Viu, até o pai acha isso!

Rebecca: Você vai casar! - abraçando a amiga.

Jessica: Eu vou! - abraçando de volta - e você super vai ser a dama de honra.

Rebecca: Com certeza!

Jessica: E a segunda coisa é... - foi cortada pela mãe, pai e amiga.

Os 3: Você está grávida? - gritaram.

Jessica: Não! Eu to gorda por acaso? - perguntou pro noivo.

Victor: Não - sorriu.

Jessica: Eu não to grávida e nem quero!

Michael: Então o que é?

Jessica: Eu quero saber quem são meus pais biológicos - falou sem cerimônias.

Emily: Por que? - surpresa.

Jessica: Acho que tenho direito em saber quem eles são. Ou só ela.

Emily: Por que isso agora?

Jessica: Por que não? - olhou desafiadoramente para a mãe.

Emily: Jessica - falou calma - você sempre deu trabalho, mais que seu irmão. Se você está fazendo isso para me atingir, não vai funcionar. Agora, se você realmente quer encontrar sua mãe, por motivos verdadeiros, ok! Te dou total apoio!

Jessica: Minhas intenções são as mais puras possíveis! - sorriu.

Não era! Jessica Grant era vingativa, sua idéia de achar sua mãe ou os pais biológicos era só para implicar com sua mãe, Emily. Ela amava sua mãe, mas elas sempre batiam de frente! Depois que se formou no colégio, Jessica saiu de casa, foi morar com amigos, trabalhou e com a ajuda de seu avô, comprou seu apartamento. As brigas com a mãe eram tensas; Emily nunca 'jogou' na cara da filha que havia adotado ela e o irmão por obrigação e sim por amor. Depois de 9 anos Emily engravidou de Brian, mas nada abalou o que ela sentia pelos filhos mais velhos. Eles sempre foram parte da família, mas Jessica não acreditava. Talvez fosse porque ela nunca se 'encaixou' na família Grant, o que todos gostavam, ela odiava e o que ela gostava, todos odiavam. Quem sabe descobrindo de onde ela veio, ela teria suas respostas.

Bem diferente de Evan, parecia que o sangue Grant estava em suas veias, se dava bem com todo mundo, era bondoso, gentil, mas quando pisavam em seu calo, ele virava o irmão do demo!

Depois disso, todos foram dormir. Na manhã seguinte o café estava na mesa.

Evan: Bom dia! - desceu com o filho no colo.

Emily: Bom dia, filho - o beijou e ao neto também - dormiram bem? - olhou para a nora.

Rebecca: Muito bem! Vocês acordaram durante a noite?

Michael: Não, por que?

Evan: O Will chorou um pouco essa noite, não sei se incomodou vocês.

Emily: Imagina Evan! - sorriu - é um prazer receber vocês aqui com ou sem choro!

Victor: Bom dia! - desceu.

Michael: Bom dia Victor! Dormiu bem?

Victor: Igual a um bebê! - sorriu - e esse moleque - pegou o afilhado/sobrinho no colo - por que você estava chorando durante a noite? Noite é feita pra dormir, mini Betô! - o menino riu.

Evan: Fralda suja! - sorriu - por que? Dona Chatolina reclamou?

Victor: O de sempre! - sorriu de volta.

Michael: E onde ela está?

Victor: Dormindo. Ela é difícil pra levantar!

Michael: Sei bem como é!

30 minutos depois ela desce.

Evan: Boa tarde - implicando - se você demorasse mais um pouco, estaríamos jantando!

Jessica: Eu só não respondo o que tenho em mente, porque o moleque é seu filho e filho da Becca! - sendo gentil.

Michael: Bom dia, meu anjo! - abraçou a filha.

Jessica: Bom dia, pai!

Emily: Aqui está! - entregou uma enorme pasta.

Jessica: O que é isso? - pegando a pasta.

Emily: Tudo sobre sua adoção.

Jessica: Só a minha? Vocês acharam o Evan no lixo? - sorriu.

Evan: Sabe o que eu acho? A gente podia fazer um piquenique no parque mais tarde, o que acham? - ele não gostava de ver a irmã e a mãe brigando.

Emily: Ótima idéia filho! Rebecca, você me ajuda a arrumar as coisas? - animada.

Rebecca: Claro - sem graça.

Michael: Emily... - também não gostava das brigas.

Jessica: Deixa pai, não se preocupe que o senhor sempre vai ser meu pai! E a senhora - olhou para a mãe - está tudo aqui? - falou séria.

Michael: Jess, vem comigo que quero falar com você - levantou.

Jessica: Ok - foi com o pai.

Eles foram para o escritório.

Jessica: Aconteceu alguma coisa? - preocupada.

Michael: É o que eu quero saber. Por que você quer encontrar seus pais biológicos? Você não está feliz com a gente? - Jessica desabou em lagrimas - vem cá - ele sentou e ela sentou em seu colo - você sabe que eu te amo e sua mãe também te ama. Por que isso agora, 26 anos depois?

Jessica: Eu sou tão diferente de vocês - chorando - até do Evan! Eu não me encaixo aqui e você sabe!

Michael: Você tem razão! - ela o olhou - quem sabe você descobrindo quem são eles, a gente descobre porque você torce pros Giants e não pro New England! - sorriu.

Jessica: Como você é bobo - sorriu também - vai ver eu sou de Nova York. - riu - eu sinto que eu tenho que fazer isso, sabe. Parece que eu não sou completa. Eu quero saber.

Michael: Você tem todo meu apoio, meu anjo. Se é importante pra você, é importante pra mim! - beijou a bochecha da filha - o Betô vai com você?

Jessica: Vai.

Michael: Vocês brigam, mas estão sempre juntos, não é?

Jessica: O Evan é idiota, enche meu saco, mas ele é meu irmão né!

Michael: Ela não é idiota - sorriu.

Jessica: Ok mãe, o que você tem pra mim? – voltou para a cozinha acompanhada do pai.

Emily: O que? – sem entender.

Jessica: Sobre a adoção; que agencia a senhora procurou?

Evan: Direta como sempre, não é Jess? – rolou os olhos.

Emily: Deixa ela, filho! Ela tem todo o direito de descobrir de onde veio – falou enquanto procurava na pasta – aqui está, Agencia Sunshine.

Jessica: Ela fica em New Jersey, será que somos de lá? – olhou para o irmão.

Evan: Talvez – ficando curioso.

Jessica: Você tem alguma coisa de importante pra fazer essa semana? - perguntou ao irmão.

Evan: Nada de mais, só a oficina e minha família – sarcástico.

Jessica: Ótimo, o que acha de irmos lá?

Evan: Existe uma tecnologia nova chamada telefone, onde não precisamos sair de casa para falar com as pessoas – ele sabia ser sarcástico também.

Victor: Se você quiser, eu vou com você!

Jessica: Obrigada, Vi, mas prefiro ir sozinha ou com o idiota do Evan.

Emily: Você consegue dizer uma frase inteira sem ser sarcástica ou xingar seu irmão?

Jessica: Deixa-me pensar... – batendo o indicador na boca.

Michael: Será que as duas conseguem ficar sem brigar por 10 minutos?

Jessica: Aposto que minha mãe biológica é mais divertida.

Emily: Se ela não estiver morta!

Michael: Emily! – viu que a filha ficou abalada.

Rebecca e Victor nem ligavam mais para esse tipo de discussão das duas.

Jessica: Mudança de planos: estou indo hoje para New Jersey! – mantendo a pose.

Rebecca: Vai com ela, Betô – falou baixo.

Evan: Então vamos! – a irmã o olhou – o idiota aqui vai com você – sorriu.

Jessica: Obrigada – falou baixo e o abraçou num raro momento de afeto público com o irmão.

Não que Emily gostasse de brigar com a filha, mas ela ficava muito mal quando Evan ficava do lado da irmã.

Os gêmeos e seus respectivos amores foram para suas respectivas casas para arrumar as malas para ir a agencia.

3 horas depois eles se encontraram no aeroporto e embarcaram para New Jersey.

Evan: Você reservou o hotel? É perto da agencia? A gente vai ter que alugar um carro?

Jessica: Como você é desesperado! – quase gritou no avião – eu reservei o hotel, é perto da agencia e vamos alugar um carro! Satisfeito?

Evan: Qual o nome do hotel? Você ligou na agencia pra ver se eles vão nos receber?

Jessica: Eu não vou te responder até sairmos do avião! – colocou o fone e ignorou o irmão.

Eles desembarcaram, pegaram as malas, alugaram um carro e foram para o hotel.

Evan: Vamos dividir o quarto? – fazendo careta.

Jessica: A gente dividiu o útero, cala a boca! – jogando a mala em sua cama.

Evan: Que horas que vamos a agencia?

Jessica: Amanhã, às 8 da manhã.

Evan: Agora são 17 horas, o que quer fazer?

Jessica: Vamos comer!

Foram no restaurante do hotel mesmo.

Evan: Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer fazer?

Jessica: Tenho, mas estou com medo.

Evan: De que?

Jessica: E se eles forem horríveis? Se eles nem estiverem juntos? E se nós somos 'resultado' de um estupro?

Evan: É um risco que a gente corre! Você quer voltar?

Jessica: Não, quero ir até o fim!

Evan: Ótimo! To curioso pra saber quem eles são.

Voltaram para o quarto para dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria revelador.

Às 8 horas eles já estavam lá.

Mirian: Jessica e Evan Grant? – eles entram – bom dia!

Os dois: Bom dia – sentaram.

Mirian: Como posso ajudá-los – sorridente – é a primeira agencia que vocês procuram?

Jessica: Oi? – sem entender.

Mirian: Eu pergunto, porque escolher a agencia é tão importante quanto escolher a criança.

Jessica: Que criança? – mais confusa.

Evan: Entendi! – sorriu – não estamos aqui para adotar, somos irmãos e estamos aqui porque somos adotados!

Mirian: Ah, entendi! E foram adotados nessa agencia?

Jessica: Sim e queremos saber se vocês tem alguma informação sobre nós?

Mirian: Ok, vamos dar uma olhada.

Eles entregaram os documentos que tinham e Mirian checou no computador por 10 minutos.

Jessica: A senhora achou alguma coisa? – ansiosa.

Mirian: Achei, mas tem algo estranho aqui.

Evan: Como assim? – curioso.

Mirian: Nossa agencia preza por fazer as coisas certas, preencher todos os formulários e o caso de vocês só tem um nome.

Jessica: Que nome?

Mirian: Arlene Smith.

Jessica: E ela é nossa mãe?

Mirian: Não. O campo de 'mãe' está em branco.

Evan: E o que isso quer dizer? Quem é Arlene Smith?

Mirian: Aqui não diz. Está no campo 'observação'.

Jessica: E não tem mais nada? Um endereço, alguma coisa?

Mirian: As únicas coisas que aparecem aqui são: o nome dela e da faculdade de Michigan.

Evan: Michigan?

Mirian: Sim, acho que vocês nasceram em Michigan.

Ela falou mais algumas coisas e eles foram embora.

Evan: Somos de Michigan!

Jessica: E nossa mãe se chama Arlene, talvez.

Evan: E o que a gente faz agora?

Jessica: Vamos pra Michigan?

Evan: É a coisa mais lógica a fazer.

E naquele mesmo dia embarcaram para Detroit. Desembarcaram, pegaram as malas, alugaram um carro e foram para o hotel, no dia seguinte eles iriam até a universidade.

Eles acordaram cedo e foram.

Evan: Eu te contei que passei para estudar aqui? - falou enquanto caminhava pelo campus.

Jessica: Eu li sua carta! - agarrada ao braço dele.

Evan: Você é muito criminosa Jess! - sorriu.

Jessica: Era uma carta! Nada de mais - sorriu também - será que nossos pais são criminosos e isso está no nosso sangue?

Evan: Acho que isso não se passa por genética - riu e parou em frente a uma enorme árvore.

Jessica: O que será que essa universidade tem a ver com a gente?

Evan: Talvez nossa mãe estudasse aqui.

Jessica: Ela era estudiosa então! E provavelmente nosso pai estudava aqui ou trabalhava aqui!

Evan: Pode ser! Ou ela trabalhava aqui e ele era o estudante, e quando ela descobriu que estava grávida e que não era do marido, ela procurou nosso pai e ele disse que era muito jovem pra ser pai e que a culpa era dela de ter engravidado, e num ataque de fúria, ela o matou e enterrou sob essa árvore. E quando nós nascemos, ela nos deu para a adoção.

Jessica: Você tem que parar de assistir TV! - sorriu.

Evan: Como você acha que eles são então?

Jessica: Eu acho que nossa mãe é uma diretora-executiva de uma multinacional e nosso pai é o George Clooney!

Evan: George Clooney? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

Jessica: É possível!

Evan: É tão possível quanto a minha historia - e voltaram a andar.

Chegaram na secretaria.

Anna: Bom dia, como posso ajudar? - disse uma senhora simpática.

Evan: Bom dia - sorriu - me chamo Evan e essa é minha irmã Jessica e queríamos fazer uma pergunta um tanto maluca.

Anna: Ok - achou estranho - que pergunta?

Evan: Nós somos adotados e estamos em busca da nossa mãe ou dos nossos pais biológicos e nós temos um nome de uma pessoa e o endereço daqui da universidade.

Anna: E como eu posso ajudar? - curiosa.

Jessica: Se nós dermos o nome, você procuraria pra ver se essa pessoa estudou aqui?

Anna: Claro! Qual o nome?

Evan: Arlene Smith.

Anna: Arlene... - e começou a procurar - a única Arlene Smith que estudou aqui, entrou em 1923 e saiu em 1927.

Evan: Acho que não é ela - sorriu.

Jessica: A senhora trabalha aqui desde quando?

Anna: Em junho vai fazer 30 anos - disse orgulhosa.

Jessica: E a senhora não lembra de nenhuma moça que engravidou há 27 anos atrás?

Anna: Oh meu Deus - foi como se acendesse uma luz em sua cabeça - mas é claro! E vocês são parecidos com ela - Jessica segurou a mão do irmão - deixa eu ver se acho... - procurando um porta-retrato - achei! - e entregou para eles.

Evan: Quem estamos olhando? - já que na foto tinha no mínimo 40 pessoas.

Anna: Essa aqui - apontou para uma moça de cabelos pretos e sorriso na cara - não lembro o nome dela... Alice, Gisele, Elisa, Lisa! Lisa é o nome dela!

Evan: E ela engravidou enquanto estudava aqui? - esperançoso.

Anna: Sim!

Jessica: E o cara que a engravidou está na foto?

Anna: Não. Se não me falha a memória, ele saiu antes de se formar, acho que foi expulso. Se for quem estou pensando.

Evan: E a senhora sabe onde podemos encontrá-los?

Anna: O nome dele eu não lembro e não sei onde ele mora ou trabalha, mas a Lisa, da ultima vez que ouvi, ela era diretora em um hospital em New Jersey.

Jessica: Você ta brincando? Estávamos em New Jersey ontem!

Anna: Aqui está, Lisa Cuddy - virou a tela do computador - vocês são a cara dela!

Eles agradeceram e tal, e saíram em silêncio.

Evan: E agora? - já no hotel.

Jessica: Não sei. Acho que é ela! - sentou na cama.

Evan: Também acho - sentou ao seu lado - voltamos para NJ?

Jessica: E o que a gente vai falar? 'Oi somos os filhos que você abandonou, lembra?'

Evan: Viemos até aqui pra descobrir e não vamos fazer nada?! A gente tem que ir atrás disso! Quem é ela? Por que ela nos deu para a adoção? E quem é Arlene Smith?

Jessica: Ok! Vamos até lá e perguntar!

No dia seguinte eles embarcaram para New Jersey.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa Cuddy acordou no meio da madrugada se sentindo estranha. Olhou pro lado e lá estava House esparramado, ocupando seu espaço e metade do dela. Não era isso que a incomodava, era outra coisa, mas ela não sabia o que era.

Foi na cozinha beber água, passou no quarto de Rachel e viu a filha esparramada igual ao House; talvez a convivência tenha de algum modo unido os dois. Ela voltou para a cama, agora mais da metade ocupada por ele.

Cuddy: House - falou baixo.

House: Humm - sem abrir os olhos.

Cuddy: Posso deitar? - ele abriu os olhos; ele estava de atravessado na cama.

House: Você caiu? - indo pro seu lado.

Cuddy: Não - deitando - eu to me sentindo estranha, com uma dor no estômago, sei lá.

House: A gente pode ir no hospital, tirar sangue e uma amostra de urina...

Cuddy: Eu não estou grávida - sorriu.

House: Vai que, né! - sorriu também.

Cuddy: Qual seria sua reação se eu estivesse grávida? - era uma pergunta 'dupla'.

House: Minha reação? Seria assim: você contaria primeiro para o Wilson da gravidez, ele iria conversar comigo pra ir colocando essa idéia na minha cabeça, eu iria ignorá-lo e iria falar com você e você estaria passando mal, com enjôo ou algo relacionado a gravidez e eu iria ficar bravo por você contar primeiro para o Wilson e não pra mim e falaria algo que você acharia ofensivo e eu iria embora. Voltaria pro meu apartamento, beberia qualquer coisa alcoólica que encontrasse e me entupiria de Vicodin. E nisso os meses iam passando, você ia ficando linda com o barrigão crescendo e eu morrendo aos poucos. Até que um dia meu corpo não suportaria o abuso de drogas e álcool e eu teria uma overdose e eu cairia duro no apartamento e o Wilson me salvaria. Vocês teriam que me colocar em coma induzido. E quando eu acordasse olharia pro lado e você, a Rachel e o bebê estariam no mesmo quarto. Você iria se aproximar com o bebê no colo e falaria que eu era um idiota, mas que você me amava. Eu falaria que você era idiota, mas eu era mais e nos beijaríamos e a Rachel diria 'eca'. Ai você ia perguntar se eu queria conhecer meu filho e eu diria que sim e seriamos uma família. Fim!

Cuddy: Essa seria sua reação? - rindo.

House: Resumidamente isso! - sorriu e a abraçou.

Cuddy: E qual seria o nome do nosso filho?

House: Julian! - disse convicto.

Cuddy: Por que Julian?

House: É o rei de Madagascar!

Cuddy: Do desenho? - tentando lembrar.

House: É! Ele é o cara!

Cuddy: Como você é bobo - riu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, olhando pro teto.

Talvez fosse a hora de Cuddy contar pra ele o que aconteceu 26 anos atrás.

Cuddy: House, preciso te contar uma coisa - e olhou pra ele, que dormia.

Ela sorriu. Talvez não fosse a hora. E dormiu também.

Eles acordaram quando o despertador tocou e partiram para a rotina. Levaram Rachel para a escolinha e foram para o hospital.

Cuddy: Hoje você vai para a clinica.

House: Ahhh, por que? - parecendo criança.

Cuddy: Porque você não tem nenhum caso e você não vai ficar o dia todo vadiando por ai!

Wilson: Bom dia - chegou logo depois.

Cuddy: O Wilson vai com você! - e foi para sua sala.

Wilson: Ir pra onde? - confuso.

House: Clinica - fazendo careta.

Wilson não tinha pacientes pela manhã então ficou com o amigo na clinica.

Jessica e Evan chegaram no PPTH, seus corações batiam acelerados.

Evan: Vamos passar o plano mais uma vez: você está com dor de cabeça! - ansioso.

Jessica: Isso não é um plano! Mas ok!

Eles entraram na clinica, preencheram a papelada e aguardaram. Nesse dia a clinica estava cheia.

Lá pelas 10:30 House já estava de saco cheio de ficar ali.

House: Chama o próximo que eu já venho.

Brenda: Você vai demorar como da ultima vez?

House: Eu já venho! E você não é minha chefe! - e foi ao refeitório comprar alguma coisa.

Brenda: Folgado - falou baixo - Jessica Grant?

Jessica: Eu - levantou e o irmão também.

Branda: Venham... Por aqui - ficou encarando os dois.

Jessica: O que foi?

Brenda: Nada! Desculpa, podem entrar! - os dois entraram e ela saiu desorientada dali.

Wilson: Ow, cuidado! - esbarrou na enfermeira - tudo bem?

Brenda: Você mesmo! - puxou o medico até a porta da sala de exames.

Wilson: O que está acontecendo? - intrigado.

Brenda: É melhor você ver com seus olhos!

O oncologista sem entender entrou na sala.

Wilson: Bom dia - ele olhou para a ficha - sou Dr. Wilson, como posso ajudar...? - e olhou para os dois.

Jessica: Estou com dor de cabeça. - encenou.

Evan: Dr. Wilson, o senhor está bem? - vendo que o médico ficou branco.

Wilson: Eu... Você e você... Eu já volto! - e saiu como uma bala da sala.

Jessica: Isso foi estranho!

Evan: Muito! - e esperaram ele voltar.

Wilson: Ai meu Deus! - com os olhos arregalados.

Brenda: Eu sei! Quem são eles?

Wilson: Eu não sei! Cadê o House? A Cuddy?

Brenda: O House foi ao refeitório e a doutora na sala dela.

Wilson: Você chama ela e eu vou atrás do House.

Brenda: Ok! - e foi.

Wilson saiu a procura de House.

Wilson: House? - gritou ao entrar no refeitório.

House: Pois não? - achou estranho o comportamento do amigo.

Wilson: House, você precisa ver isso! - chegou afoito na mesa.

House: Olha o coração Wilson! - assustado - o que foi?

Wilson: Vem comigo! - a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele foi.

Na clinica.

Cuddy: O que aconteceu? - confusa.

House: Sei lá!

Wilson: Não perguntem, só me sigam!

House e Cuddy se olharam e seguiram o amigo, que parecia que ia explodir.

Wilson: Preparados? - na porta da sala 3.

House: Abre logo essa porta! - curioso.

Wilson: Ok - e abriu.

Evan e Jessica levantaram e levaram um susto quando viram suas imagens 'no futuro'.

House e Cuddy entraram numa onda nostálgica; eles estavam se vendo há 26, 27 anos atrás.

House achou que fosse uma pegadinha; Cuddy entrou em choque.

Wilson e Brenda olhavam pra cada um e não acreditavam em que seu olhos viam; os mais novos eram a cara de Cuddy, focinho de House.

House: Quem são vocês? - depois de um tempo.

Evan: Me chamo Evan e essa é Jessica, ela está com dor de cabeça - ainda no plano.

Cuddy: Isso não é possível! Quem são vocês? - tremendo.

Jessica: Ele já falou! Evan e Jessica - apontou para o irmão e para ela.

House: Sem gracinha, garota! - defendeu a amada.

Evan: Calma Jess! - falou baixo - vamos começar de novo: Sou Evan Grant e essa é minha irmã Jessica Grant... - foi cortado.

Cuddy: Irmã? - mais chocada - Ge...gêmeos?

Evan: Sim!

House não estava entendendo nada. Brenda e Wilson assistiam tudo.

Cuddy: Mas vocês... Vocês morreram! - parecia que os olhos iam fugir da cara.

House: O que? - olhou para Lisa sem entender.

Jessica: Acho que não sou um fantasma!

Evan: Cala a boca! Estamos aqui para descobrir quem é ou quem são nossos pais biológicos.

House, Wilson e Brenda: O QUE? - agora eles estavam chocados.

Cuddy: Não! - riu nervosa - isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto!

Jessica: Minha senhora, não sai da minha casa para brincar! - séria - estou tão chocado quanto você! O que queremos é resposta! Só isso. Você é nossa mãe? E você - olhou para o House - é nosso pai?


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa ficou atônica.

Cuddy: Eu acho... Eu não sei – e saiu.

E formou uma fila indiana, começando por Cuddy, seguida por House, Evan, Jessica, Wilson e Brenda.

Chase: O que está acontecendo? – vendo a fila e as copias de seus chefes.

Wilson: Eu sei lá!

E Chase, Foreman, 13 e Taub entraram na fila também.

Lisa entrou na sala, House também, Evan em seguida e quando entrou, Jessica virou, fechou a porta na cara de Wilson e restante e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

House: O que está acontecendo? – ele ainda não estava entendendo.

Jessica: De novo?

Evan: Shhhh! Nós viemos porque queremos saber quem são nossos pais biológicos.

House: Ai vocês decidiram vir aqui do nada?

Jessica: Não! Nossa mãe adotiva deu a papelada da adoção e a agencia é daqui de NJ e nessa agencia eles deram um nome e o endereço da Universidade de Michigan.

House: Oh my God! – agora ele entendeu – você engravidou? – olhou pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Sim – ainda sem acreditar no que via.

House: Por que você não me disse nada?

Cuddy: Por quê? Porque você sumiu de Michigan, ninguém sabia pra onde você foi, eu tentei te procurar, mas não achei! E depois do que aconteceu, não achei necessário contar! – gritou.

House: O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Eles não sobreviveram – chorou.

Jessica: Acho que sim – acenou.

Evan: Cala a boca Jessica! – bravo – quem disse pra senhora que não sobrevivemos?

Cuddy: Minha... Mãe – sem querer aceitar nos pensamentos que surgiam em sua mente.

Jessica: Por acaso o nome dela é Arlene Smith? – a médica arregalou os olhos.

Cuddy: Arlene Smith é o nome de solteira dela – sem acreditar.

Jessica: Mãe legal que você tem!

Evan: Jessica! – mais bravo – escutem, nós não queremos dinheiro ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só queremos saber de onde viemos.

House: A gente pode fazer o exame de DNA se vocês quiserem - ainda sem acreditar.

Evan: Ok.

Jessica: E tem que tirar sangue? – com uma cara de pavor.

House: Sim, por que você tem medo? – sarcástico.

Jessica: Olha... – foi interrompida pelo irmão.

Evan: Ela tem medo! – olhou feio para a irmã.

House foi até a clinica pegar o que era necessário para colher sangue, voltou para o escritório, colheu o sangue dos três e Cuddy colheu o dele.

House: O resultado do exame deve sair em uma semana... – Cuddy o cortou.

Cuddy: Eu acho que o exame é um pouco inútil!

Jessica: Eu também acho!

Cuddy: Vocês querem ir à minha casa? Pra gente se conhecer melhor.

Evan: Por mim tudo bem.

Jessica: Vamos!

Cuddy: Vamos? – olhou pro House.

House: Vamos.

Cuddy pegou a bolsa e levantou. Todos levantaram e a seguiram. Ela abriu a porta e estavam lá Wilson, Brenda, Chase, Taub, Foreman, 13 e mais algumas enfermeiras.

Wilson: Oi – sem graça.

Cuddy: Olá – e saiu.

Wilson: House, o que está acontecendo?

House: Vem Wilson! – puxou o amigo.

House, Cuddy e Wilson foram com o carro da Dean e os gêmeos no carro que alugaram. No carro dos médicos House contou para Wilson.

Wilson: Oh my God! - ele não se conteve - vocês têm dois filhos! Gêmeos! Uau!

House: Ok Wilson, chega!

Wilson: Isso é demais! Mas como sua mãe... Será que ela... O que aconteceu? - parecia que ele ia explodir.

House: Agora não Wilson! - olhou feio para o amigo que entendeu o recado.

E Cuddy sempre calada.

No carro dos gêmeos:

Jessica: Eu acho que são eles!

Evan: Eu também! Mas por que você tem que ser bocuda? Você ta vendo que a mulher ta sofrendo e você fica brincando!

Jessica: A culpa não é minha que a mãe dela deu a gente pra adoção sem ela saber!

Evan: Jessica tenta ser compreensiva, uma vez na vida, ok! Por algum motivo essa Arlene fez isso. A gente vai descobrir!

Jessica: Será que nossa vida seria diferente se a gente ficasse com eles?

Evan: Talvez.

E eles ficaram pensando nessa possibilidade.

Na casa da Cuddy.

Eles chegaram e foram para sala. Sentaram e ficaram se encarando. Wilson era o mais inquieto.

Cuddy: Desculpa qual o nome de vocês mesmo? – sorriu.

Evan: Sem problemas – sorriu de volta – me chamo Evan, mas pode chamar de Betô.

Jessica: E eu me chamo Jessica, mas pode me chamar de... Jessica!

House: Por que Betô? - ignorando a moça.

Evan: Posso? – apontou para o piano; House concordou. E ele tocou Beethoven, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Cuddy: Uau! – depois que ele acabou.

Evan: Meu pai diz que quando eu tinha dois anos, estava passando alguma coisa sobre Beethoven na TV e eu fiquei admirado. E um dia a gente estava na casa do meu avô e ele tinha um piano e eu ficava falando 'Betô, Betô', e ele me colocou no chão e eu fui andando até o piano e eu toquei.

House: Beethoven? – surpreso.

Evan: Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven, sim.

House: Uau! Você é um prodígio! – Evan riu.

Jessica: Grande coisa – rolando os olhos – meu celular está tocando – ela saiu da sala pra atender.

Cuddy: E você faz o que? Faz parte de uma banda ou coisa do tipo? - ela já estava amando seu filho.

Evan: Não - sorriu - a musica é minha quarta paixão: a primeira são carros! Eu tenho duas oficinas em Boston. E se me permite, seu carro está fazendo um barulho estranho.

House: Eu te disse! - falou pra Lisa.

Evan: Se a senhora quiser - riu - eu posso dar uma olhada.

Cuddy: Ok! - ela podia explodir de felicidade - e como é a Jessica?

Evan: Que bom a senhora tocou no assunto, vou aproveitar que ela saiu pra pedir desculpa antecipado de qualquer besteira que ela falar.

Cuddy: Por quê?

Evan: Ela não tem papas na língua, ela é grossa, seca, sarcástica, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa. – na hora Cuddy e Wilson olharam para House.

Cuddy: Conheço alguém assim – sorriu, ainda olhando para o House.

Evan: Então vocês vão se dar bem! – sorriu.

Ela voltou.

Jessica: Era o pai – falando com o irmão – eu contei que nós os encontramos e que tem boa chance de serem eles mesmo, ele ficou feliz e sua mãe nem tanto.

Evan: Nossa mãe – a corrigiu.

Jessica: Tanto faz. E ele disse – falou para todos – que quer conhecer vocês e que vocês estão convidados para ir a Boston. Menos você – apontou para o Wilson.

Evan: Jessica!

Jessica: O que? O que ele tem a ver com a gente?

House: Ele é enxerido mesmo – riu. Wilson ficou vermelho.

Cuddy: Você trabalha com que Jessica?

Jessica: Eu sou artista! Tenho uma galeria, estava na Europa mês passado, fazendo alguns cursos.

Cuddy: Que legal!

Jessica: Quando eu tinha 18 meses, fiz uma versão contemporânea da Mona Lisa - falou séria.

House: Sério? - surpreso.

Jessica: Não - riu.

Evan: Jessica! - a cutucou.

Jessica: Não posso fazer uma brincadeira?

House: Você disse que carros é sua primeira paixão e musica é a quarta - ignorando novamente a moça - quais são a segunda e terceira?

Evan: A segunda é meu filho...

House e Cuddy: Você tem um filho?

Evan: Tenho sim - pegou o celular - William - mostrou a foto - ele tem 6 meses.

Cuddy: Ele é tão lindo! - ela era avó!

House: Ele parece com você - falou para Lisa.

Evan: Verdade! - olhando a foto.

House: E a terceira? - curioso.

Evan: A mãe dele! - corou um pouco.

Cuddy: Sua esposa! - Ela tinha um neto e uma nora!

Evan: Na verdade não é minha esposa, estamos juntos há 11 anos, mas nós não casamos.

Jessica encarava House e Cuddy.

House: O que foi? - ele estava intrigado com ela.

Jessica: Ao invés de termos feito aquele exame invasivo lá no hospital pra saber o DNA... - foi cortada.

House: Colher sangue foi invasivo? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

Jessica: Foi! - olhou feio pra ele - era só comparar essa marquinha nos nossos narizes - apontou pro próprio nariz e o do irmão - são idênticas a sua.

Lisa pegou a cara do amado e virou para ver a marquinha.

Cuddy: É verdade!

House: Ai!

Cuddy: Desculpa - largou o rosto dele - nossa, eu não ofereci nada para vocês! Vocês estão com fome, sede?

Evan: Eu aceito um copo de água! - sorrindo.

Jessica: Eu também - e o irmão a cutucou - o que?

Evan: Vai com ela - falou baixo.

Jessica: Por que? É água!

Evan respirou fundo e foi com Lisa até a cozinha. Wilson foi junto, deixando Jessica e House se encarando.

Jessica: O que você faz da vida? - ela sentava do mesmo jeito que ele.

House: Sou médico.

Jessica: O que aconteceu com sua perna? - direta.

House: Enfarte.

Jessica: Na perna? - achou estranho.

House: Sim.

Jessica: Estranho. E você não pôde curar, por isso você manca? - bem direta.

House: Era mancar ou amputar, preferi mancar! - deu um sorrisinho sacana.

Jessica: A ta!

House: E você tem filhos?

Jessica: Não gosto de criança! E você? Além de mim e do Evan, claro.

House: Eu não diria que ela minha, porque quem adotou foi só a Cuddy, mas até que eu gosto da Rachel!

Jessica: Quantos anos ela tem?

House: Ela vai fazer 5 em outubro.

Jessica: E onde ela está?

House: Escola!

Jessica: Ah!

House: Que tipo de galeria você tem?

Jessica: De Artes! - dã.

House: Eu entendi quando você disse que era artista! - rolou os olhos - mas você pinta, faz escultura, o que?

Jessica: Um pouco de tudo! - pegou um caderno e lápis de dentro da bolsa - fica parado.

House: Por que?

Jessica: Porque eu to pedindo! - e começou a desenhar e em 5 minutos tinha uma caricatura de House.

House: Uau! - sorriu - você desenha bem!

Jessica: Obrigada! - sorriu de volta.

Cuddy: Voltamos! - com a bandeja com copos - sobre o que vocês conversavam?

House: Olha! - mostrou a caricatura.

Cuddy: Que lindo!

House e Jessica: Obrigado(a)! - os dois se olharam.

Jessica: Acho que ela se referiu aos meu dotes artísticos e não a você!

House: Acho que não!

Jessica: Na caricatura você não tem ruga e nem vai ficar careca!

Wilson: Touché!

Jessica: Viu! Até seu amigo concorda! - piscou para Wilson - você pode ir em casa também!

Evan: Jessica...

Jessica: Meu Deus! Qual de vocês é chato, controlador e quer falar mais que seu próprio tamanho?

House e Wilson olharam para Cuddy.

Cuddy: Eu não sou chata, só quero as coisas certas! - se defendeu.

Jessica: Ele é seu filho mesmo!

E passaram o resto da manhã conversando.


End file.
